wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Delphinidae
Appearance Del is a short thin almost muscleless dragon who never would be intimidating if it were not for his eyes. However in truth he is hardly a fighter when it comes to one on one combat preferring to avoid others and stick to hidden areas. His main scales are a dark but vibrant green fading to blue green along the spine. His underscales are a pale blue that is darker along the edges. His wing membranes however are a slightly lighter translucent version of his mainscales. His face is very thin and long, almost considered elegant with blue tinged scales, glowscales darker than the pale blue ones along most of his body, and long curved pale blue white horns. However his eyes take away from this, an angry grey green always seeming to be studying everyone else in the room, always watching for a wrong move. Along his body are several scars, with various causes the most noticeable being a large burn scar along his right side though it is often covered by a cloak. Along both his neck and his front wrists he has white spiral tattoo‘s similar in design to the royal SeaWing patterns. He typically will wear large amounts of jewelry, preferably shinier pieces, along with his favorite cloak, a deep blue one with small fish scale designs outlined in golden thread. Personality Del was always seen as a disappointment by those meant to mentor him. Introverted and quick to anger he could never be a diplomat like his father. Impulsive and unimpressed with the current rulers he could never be a soldier like his mother. However he had his own advantages, a high intellect and an almost charming personality made him capable of improving his position in the tribe. He was always very closed of and intellectual often trying to plan out what everyone might do and who could be a threat. However Del was always a bit off particularly after he was cursed. When he was younger he was known for sticking to the beaches rather than actually swimming during his free time, talking to himself, and switching between aquatic and draconic languages mid-conversation. However as he aged and after he was cursed he began to hold entire conversations with what seemed to be just the air, he was more violent and quick to react, and began to gain an almost suspicious nature towards anyone other than himself and those closest to him. Along with this though he always had two dark pieces to his personality even in his younger years, his uncontrollable anger and his greed in the form of his almost hoarder like habits of gathering any treasure or shiny objects. It always effected even his best of intentions even when he tried to stop his awful deeds it still effected him. History ”I could have been better, I suppose.” ”If I was stronger.” Delphinidae hatched out almost a week early making him one of the weakest dragonets in the tribe however his parents decided quickly that they would still treat him the same way they did his sister. “If I was better.” Even so he never met expectations, or seemed to meet the normal skills. He was a weak swimmer and fighter with his frail build and a poor diplomat with his quick temper. Eventually with this they just left him to do what he wanted working more with his sister and leaving him to wander the beaches during his free time with no one else there. Befriending the few dragons that came, the most common visitor being Azure, a dragon that quickly became his closest friend. ”If I cared less.” However while he was wandered the beaches he ran across a lost SkyWing dragonet, Sunbird, she seemed terrified so carefully he brought her to one of the many caves on the island, far away from the rest of the tribe, where they wouldn’t find her. He took care of her and eventually when she had regained her strength, she explained the attack on her, from some of the other SeaWings. He eventually responded only with a promise that he would keep her safe that quickly put her at easy. The two became closer than he and even Azure had ever been, almost becoming a romantic relationship. Things were not meant to go well though when his sister discovered Sunbird and her relationship with him she felt the need to protect the family, by killing her. ”If she didn’t have darkness.” When Del returned he found Sunbird dead, Altum still over the body with her talons covered in blood. He attacked Altum however his sister as usual outdid him, knocking him out and bring him back to his parents he realized he would have to be more subtle than he had been, that he would have to find a different way to kill her. He returned home, different, in better control of his emotions but just as closed off and angry. Album never mentioned that she did it however Del began to become more susceptible to his parents advice. Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (NightclawstheNightwing) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Criminal)